Always Be Loved
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: She will always love her little girl (even if she is not 100% hers) and be there for her. Spoilers for 6X09


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. It's been an insanely long time and I'm definitely feeling a little rusty about writing but this idea has been in my mind since episode 3 when they found out that it was going to be a girl. I wrote bits and pieces at a time so I hope it flows.

I was debating about posting now or waiting until they named the baby but after seeing the promos for 6.10, I realized that if I didn't get this out now, I probably would not post at all. Still struggling with the title so I might change it when I come up with a better one.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked as he flicked the main light switch. His face was bathed in the light from the bedside lamp and the concern on his face was crystal clear.

"I'll be fine Sam" Andy said softly, sinking further into the pillows and closing her eyes. "This is part of the package." She hoped he wouldn't call her out for saying that she would be fine instead of that she was fine. In truth, her stomach was still in knots and closing her eyes helped keep the nausea at bay. She loved the fact that her pregnancy books talked about how most women were fine after the first trimester, her baby obviously wasn't going to fit with that pattern.

"Andy..." Sam climbed into bed next to her and laid a gentle hand on her stomach. He caressed the slightly protruding bump as he studied her. He realized she wasn't going to say anything else so he switched the topic. "I can't believe no one has noticed." He continued to caress her bump.

Andy opened her eyes. ""Why would anyone? I've been careful to change when no one is around."

Sam snorted. "That's not the only part of a pregnancy." He pointed to the bathroom, hinting to the fact that they had just spent the better part of the last half hour on the floor.

"I've been on days since morning sickness started and in case you haven't noticed, it obviously wasn't a woman who gave it the name. I've had it every night since it started around the same time. We'll see what happens if I'm ever on nights."

Sam shook his head. "Not gonna happen. Oliver knows what happens to you every night."

Andy smiled and closed her eyes again. It was true, Oliver knew and made sure that she was okay. She was glad that he was the staff sergeant, she knew he would keep her secret until she and Sam were ready to tell everyone.

Sam noticed that she had closed her eyes again. "Are you sure we don't need to make another trip to the bathroom?" he asked softly. Most nights she only went one round but every so often, she needed two or more trips to rid her body of everything.

Andy sighed. Her stomach was still in knots but she knew he needed to sleep. "Sam, I told you. I will be fine. You need to sleep."

"Andy, c'mon," he didn't like the fact that she had used the word 'will' instead of saying that she was fine.

"You have Daddy duty in a few hours. I have afternoon shift and you are going to be a good husband and let me sleep while you get out with her quietly in the morning."

Sam sighed but she was right. Maya would be up at 6:30 and ready to go for the day. "When did you get switched to afternoons?" he asked instead.

"Today. Oliver noticed I was tired. Sleep Sam."

"Promise to wake me if you need me."

"I will." Andy ran patterns up and down his arm until she felt him drift off.

Once he drifted off, both of her hands returned to her stomach. Although she was past the twenty week mark, they still had not told anyone other than Oliver. She was small (although the doctor assured her multiple times that the baby was fine) and didn't want everyone knowing her business.

She felt the baby flutter and smiled. "Hi baby" she whispered. "It's sleep time now." She couldn't wait to meet their child; their son. Sam had insisted that he wanted it to be a surprise, even though she wanted to know. So last week, the first (and only according to Sam) time that Sam couldn't make her appointment, she had told the doctor that Sam didn't want to know but she did. She was thrilled to be giving Sam his first son, even though she loved Maya.

Her stomach stopped turning and she felt the baby move one last time. It was as if her child had listened to her. She curled up against Sam and slowly drifted off, thinking about what to do with Maya over the weekend. It was Marlo's week but Marlo had been called to Vancouver for a case. She was scheduled for the weekend off, even though Sam had to work, so she would have Maya alone for most of the time while Marlo was away (she had been looking forward to just relaxing, but she couldn't say no when Maya was involved).

* * *

Hours later, she stirred when she heard whimpering. She felt Sam move next to her. "Go back to sleep, I've got her," he whispered.

Andy snuggled into the warm space he had left (she knew he would either move her or switch to her side of the bed when he returned) and drifted off.

She didn't know how long she was actually asleep for when she heard the cry of "NO! Mommy!" It was sobbed over and over again.

Andy jumped out of bed. Marlo decided that she wanted Maya to call her 'mama' so if Maya was calling 'mommy', it meant that she wanted Andy. Her baby needed her and she wasn't going to let Sam deal with it alone. She pushed aside the nausea that came from jumping out of bed in her race to get to Maya's room.

"Sh, Maya, it's okay. Mommy's sleeping," she heard Sam sooth as she entered the room. Maya just kept crying.

"Sam?" she called softly.

Maya saw her and reached for her. "Mommy!"

Andy moved to the bed and gathered Maya in her arms. "What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?"

Maya nodded against her but didn't answer. Andy felt the little girl calming. Andy gently stroked her hair and glanced at Sam. "She's fine."

Sam nodded, his face still showing that he wasn't totally reassured.

Andy ignored him and turned her attention to the little two year old in her arms. "Drink Mommy?" Maya asked.

Andy grabbed a sippy cup that they always left by Maya's bed. Thankfully Sam had remembered to fill it.

Andy watched as she drank. Once Maya handed back the cup Andy asked softly, "do you need to use the bathroom?"

Maya shook her head. Andy cuddled her close while stroking Maya's hair. Although Marlo had trained her, they still put Maya to bed in a pull-up so Andy wasn't going to fight her.

After a few minutes, Andy noticed that Maya kept shifting, fighting sleep. "Sleep sweetie. I'm right here."

"Mommy stay?"

"Until you fall asleep."

The tears started again. "No, Mommy, no go!" Maya repeated, over and over.

Andy glanced at Sam. It was three o'clock in the morning and they were both exhausted. "Sh, it's okay. You can sleep with me tonight." Maya started to calm down.

"Andy, you know Marlo doesn't-"

"I don't care what Marlo wants." Andy cut him off. "She switched weeks with less than twenty-four hours notice. Now are you going to carry her or get mad when I do?"

Sam rolled his eyes and lifted Maya. "I've got her."

Maya curled against Sam as he carried her to the master bedroom. Once they were all in bed, Maya snuggled against Andy. "Love you Mommy," she whispered as she drifted off.

"Love you too," Andy murmured, kissing her stepdaughter's forehead before settling down with her hand on top of Sam's where it rested naturally on her expanding stomach.

As she drifted off, she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was. Almost three years ago she had promised Sam that there would not be a day where 'that child' wouldn't feel wanted or loved by her. Despite the rocky beginning when Maya was born, Andy loved her stepdaughter like her own.

* * *

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


End file.
